Acrolein is a simple unsaturated aldehyde compound which includes incomplete reactive groups to have high reactivity, and is used as a major intermediate for synthesis of numerous chemicals. In particular, acrolein has been widely used as an intermediate for syntheses of acrylic acids, acrylic acid esters, superabsorbent polymers, animal feed supplements, or food supplements.
Such acrolein has been mainly prepared by selective gas-phase oxidation of a starting material, propylene, which is obtained during petroleum cracking with atmospheric oxygen. However, as fossil fuels have been reduced and environmental problems such as the greenhouse effect have emerged, many studies have been conducted to develop a method of preparing acrolein using non-fossil fuel-based renewable materials.
Therefore, glycerin, which is a natural by-product obtained from biodiesel production, has received much attention as a raw material for acrolein preparation. In particular, the growth of biodiesel production increases the glycerin market, and industrial application of glycerin has been studied due to its low price.
For example, a method of obtaining a mixture of acrolein and acrylic acid by dehydration of glycerin in the presence of a catalyst is known. The dehydration of glycerin is performed by gas-phase oxidation in the presence of a catalyst, and use of the catalyst is essential.
However, the dehydration of glycerin has a problem of depositing carbon on the catalyst and inactivating the catalyst as the reaction proceeds. Accordingly, efforts for developing a catalyst increased in lifespan by preventing carbon deposition are going on.